Everything and anything
by ro-blaze
Summary: Gajevy Love Fest 2k15 entries. Some short, some not that much. Rated M for sexual contents.
1. Chapter 1

**Word count: 1,008**

* * *

If there was something that Levy McGarden never expected, it was to fall in love.

Okay, okay, wrong way to say it. She never expected to fall in love in the way she did, neither with that particular man. But, after all, always expect the unexpected. Especially when it comes to things like family, hobbies and relationships.

The bluenette lifted her arm and covered her eyes with its inner side, trying to hide her face from the sun rays. One part of her told her she could stand up and get herself ready (and dressed) but everything else protested loudly. It was Saturday. No lectures. No work. Only rest... Excluding the fact she promised Natsu she could help him to get gift for Lucy for their fourth friendship anniversary. And she had to bring some ice cream home… One smile appeared on her face. Some people would call that pure torture, but there wasn't nothing in this world she loved more than her big and crazy family. Okay, it maybe was something – more like someone – who tried to take this place.

"Why are you smiling like that, Lev?"

Thinking about the devil…

"I don't have to answer that question for yours, Mister Redfox" she replied, not even bothering to look at him. "Will you please leave me to sleep in peace?"

"You have to answer, Miss McGarden" Gajeel said and she felt his weight over the mattress as he lied next to her, "or I'll use my awesome abilities to make you talk."

Levy removed her arm from her face and looked at her boyfriend, amusement clear on her face. The smug grin on his face annoyed her and she had to hold herself back from telling him to stop looking at her in that way.

"Awesome abilities, you say, huh?" She teased back and used the blanket around them to cover her bare torso. "And from when you have these so-called 'abilities?' To be honest, I don't know what you are talking about."

He grinned at her and put his hands on either side of her, trapping her. His lips hovered over her own and she felt light blush covering her cheeks as his breath caressed her skin. Every time he'd stop with his constant teasing and act serious towards her she would blush like crazy. And they were dating for about year and half, for crying out loud. It was just personal problem.

"So you don't remember any from the last night, huh?" His grin spread on his whole face as he leaned so close, his lips almost touching her. "Then it looks like I have to do it again and again and again until the only thing you remember is me and my awesome ultimate abilities for making you scream mine name on top of your lungs."

And before she could say something, he sealed their lips and pushed her to lie down on the bed as he reminded her every one of his abilities.

* * *

After one hour of long, lazy and sweet session of lovemaking, Levy sat up in Gajeel's lap, her arms around his neck as he kissed her, tenderly and softly. Sometimes it surprised her how a big man like him can be so gentle for someone like her, yet it seemed just right. Deep inside, behind that hard exterior of his, was buried a cuddling monster who had soft spot for kids and blue-haired short women with love for art as much as his own. (She made sure she's the only one who filled these requirements and he laughed because there wasn't other woman in the world who would fit them.)

"Did I told you how much I love you?" he whispered against her lips as he guided himself inside of her again, taking sigh of pleasure from her sweet pink lips.

"Hmm…" She smiled as he helped her move over him, his hands on her thigh as she slid up and down. "More times than I can count only for the past half hour."

Gajeel grinned at her and placed one kiss on her neck, making her laugh.

"Then I'm gonna say it again and again until it's the first think you think for when you wake up: how much I love you."

She looked at him with a big smile and wrapped her arms around his neck tighter as she came again. It was always like that – she was getting so tender and sensitive at the end and only few thrusts were enough to finish her. The same for him, of course.

"Hmm… How beautiful…" His whisper caressed her ears.

"I'm not going to do it again" Levy said and looked how her boyfriend pouted at her. "No way! No more! I can't do it again!"

"Fire, fine…" Gajeel rolled his eyes. "But let's take a selfie."

"Why?" She looked him confused.

"Because I want to remember this forever. And to show our children the morning when I did their mother so bad that she said she's not able to come again."

"Stop talking about your future children! I won't let you harass them like that, you big lug!"

He laughed and took his phone.

"Come on, Lev. Let's take a selfie so I can show everyone how fucking beautiful my woman is!"

She rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Fine, but make it quick."

"No problem!"

He took her chin and suddenly kissed her, catching her off guard as she heard the camera snapping the pic. Then he pulled away and grinned at her while she pouted.

"Idiot."

"Your idiot" he said and kissed her cheek. "What you think Cana will said?"

"Dunno. Why? Are you– Gajeel no."

"Gajeel yes." He grinned even wider. "I'm sure she would keep it so I can show it to our brats when they're old enough."

"You know, if I weren't that tired, I should have killed you."

"Love ya too!"


	2. Chapter 2

Word count: 1,180

* * *

"Gajeel Redfox, I'm saying that for last time and I'm not going to repeat: there's no force in the universe who can make me put on that dress!"

"You promised, Levy-chan~!"

Levy hmpf'ed and sat down on the couch, her face as bright as the red headband she chose the morning. Her left leg over the right one, her arms folded across her chest and her lips pouted – it was time for the I'm-mad-at-you-and-I'm-not-going-to-give-up pose. She always used it when Gajeel pissed her off (it wasn't quite often, only once-twice a week), but this time it didn't worked.

"Promise! Hmpf! Like you keep your promises!" She looked at the dress. "I'm not going to wear that!"

"Why?" He put his hand on her thigh, immediately calming her down. "Yesterday you said you have nothing against roleplaying. What happened now?"

"I still have nothing against roleplaying" she answered, remembering how it took him three hours to make her agree. "Just… I felt kinda embarrassed. Don't you think it's too short? I think it's not even long enough to cover my–"

"…Ass?" He continued and she nodded, pink blush spreading over her cheeks. "Come on, Lev, do you think I haven't thought of that?" His cocky grin appeared again and his hand moved behind her, giving the part of her backside that wasn't pressed to the couch one rather hard smack, enough for her to jump. "Sweetie, that was the idea. You know how much I love your perfectly shaped butt, especially how red it gets when I slap and squeeze and you–"

"Shut up, you asshole!" She said and blushed hard, trying to cover her face.

"Oi! If we're going to talk about that, then I know a certain little ass who would like me to–"

"I GET IT!"

Levy stood up, her face red as tomato and get the package with the dress and everything.

"I– I'm going to get ready. Stop teasing me, you big lug!"

Gajeel threw his head back and managed to smack her again as she walked.

"We both know how much you love my teasing. I hope you're quick; I'm not going to wait for you, love~!"

* * *

Levy looked herself in the mirror, critically rating herself. The black-and-white stripped dress really was too short – it hardly covered her plump backside and if she tried to move it lower, it revealed too much of her breasts. The outfit also included black stockings and black sleeves. It even had matching headband. But what the problem was? It was too tight. Everything was just too tight and even with her tiny and slim body, the fabric of the dress was like second skin. The zipper on the dress was on the back she wasn't sure if she would be able to take it off by herself… Probably not. But after all she was sure Gajeel would take care of that.

As if he had heard her thoughts, the bedroom's door was opened and there he was, in his glory. If she wasn't that awkward, she would admire how good he looked in that policeman outfit and how she suddenly felt her skin growing warmer.

"Well, well, well…" His voice sounded bossy and cocky. "Let's see what we have here… Some people were complaining, miss. When you're in prison, you're supposed to be sorry for you deeds, don't you know?"

Levy rolled her eyes. So he had script, huh? Well, she had her own.

"Oh, but I know, mister policeman" she said, giggling. "Why did you come? I don't think I did anything bad…"

The bluenette put her hands on her waist and seductively swung her hips, taking his attention. Hey, he wanted role play, and that was what she gave him, right? She walked to him and patted the center of his chest, winking.

"What game are you playing, miss?" His hand caught her wrist and he pulled her close, his body against his. "I don't have time for you teasing, woman. Just tell me what you want."

"What I want?" She leaned closer, pressing herself even harder to him and his eyes went wide. "Oh… I'm sorry, really, but you're deadly wrong. You're the one who said what he wants, right, mister policeman?" Levy licked her lips, daring him. "You came here because you want to loosen up, don't you? Don't worry for that." She tapped his nose. "I'll keep it a secret, don't worry. I'll tell no one you came here because you want to fuck a woman who wouldn't complain. Because I really won't." She chuckled. "Now, how will we start? Do you want me to get on my knees and suck your enormous cock while you spank my ass?"

His face was priceless. Normally he was the one who dirty-talked her and she was the one blushing; now they switched tables. She stood on her tippy-toes and breathed again his lips.

"Or do you want me to lie down and scream while you fuck my tight little ass hole that hard I wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow? What will you say, mister policeman?"

It was fun, she realized. So much fun! Usually, when she tried to talk dirty, they both ended laughing their asses off. But now she managed to do something. Taking more courage from her little victory, she tugged his shirt to get him on the same level as her and brushed his lips against his.

"Or you'll tie me up with these handcuffs?"

The ideas was coming one after another. She would keep it like that even more, but then he pressed his finger to her lips, shushing her. Levy used that as chance for more teasing and took the finger in her mouth, sucking on it. Her tongue flicked over his fingerprint and he pulled his finger away with small 'pop'.

"If you liked that, I can do very much more with my mouth. Do you want to see?"

His hand mover to her back and she felt the zipper sliding down. The dress polled on her feet, revealing her body. After all, he didn't give her any underwear.

"Hmm… all offers sound good for me. But why to don't do everything?"

Suddenly she heard metallic sound and cold steel touched her wrists. He had put the handcuffs.

"Now is time for punishment, isn't it? Get on your little filthy knees and suck my cock. I'll think for the next later."

"Of course, master."

She licked her lips again, and, before falling on her knees, she whispered something in his ear.

"The next time I choose what we'll wear."

Gajeel grinned back for a second.

"I told you you'll like it, didn't I? Now, on your knees."


	3. Chapter 3

**Word count: 1,304**

* * *

Usually, Levy never really thought badly about her body. She was cute and adorable. She had taken from her mother her petite high, the multiple freckles and the platinum blonde hair she was allowed to dye blue on her 14th birthday along with her father's bright golden eyes, her caramel skin combination between her parents' pale cream and dark chocolate respectively. People always told her she's pretty, she's cute.

When her relationship with Gajeel started, she never found real reason to worry about. They was still too young – she was hardly 15-years-old when he told her he likes her – to think about the intimacy beyond holding hands, hugging and kissing. Then suddenly the kisses started getting more heated, their hands started wandering more and more… The plane accident when her mother almost died was the last straw and finally saw how fragile the human's life was, she gave herself complete to the man she loved.

At the beginning of these new side everything was completely fine, the same way as it was before it. And then… And then everything went different. Levy suddenly started to notice how… more endowed the other women around her were, even her friends. It was uncomfortable feeling, knowing someday the one she loved most would drop her and go with a woman better and more beautiful than her. When they finished school and moved in together her fear grew stronger.

Lucy told her to talk with Gajeel and to tell him how she felt. Erza, Juvia and Mira told her the very same. Her mother and sister too. But even having their words behind her, she just couldn't force herself to make it. It was too hard… She had never believe she would want to keep secret from him yet she did. It didn't feel right either.

"Hey, Lev, is there something you want to tell me?"

Levy almost jumped from the couch and looked up, seeing the object of her thinking staring at her with worry and concern in his gorgeous crimson eyes. Gajeel sat next to her and put his hand on her thigh, comforting her as his finger drew patterns on her skin.

"Nothing, Gajeel." She smiled slightly at him and put her bookmark in the book she was reading. His toughing was so comforting… "Why are you so worried?"

He sighed and moved his hand up, his fingers caressing her belly thought the light fabric of her shirt.

"Well, let's say someone came to visit me today at work. It was rather… interesting visit. And I thought you'll be interested to hear what that person told me too."

The bluenette looked at her boyfriend, confusion clear on her face.

"And what they told you? And who that person was?"

"That doesn't matter." He eyed her carefully. "So, that person told me there's a beautiful, beautiful woman who feel unsure about her appearance. And I decided to help."

Levy sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I'm going to kill Luce when– Kyyaa!"

She squealed when Gajeel pulled her in his lap, with her straddling him. His eyes bored into her and the bluenette scolded herself for not trying to read his feeling. He was furious.

"How the fucking hell you thought you're not beautiful, Lev?" His hands gently pulled her closer to him and he rested his forehead against hers. "You're fucking perfect and I love you. You don't need to be more beautiful, because it isn't even able. Why do you even think like that?"

She tried to keep herself silent, but she wasn't that strong.

"I just… I just look how the other woman are so much more beautiful than me! You deserve someone like you, someone who is on the same eyelevel like you, not a dwarf who is half your size!"

"Levy…" His fingers caressed the side of her face. "You're not half my size. You're short, yes, but I love that part of you because you fit so perfectly in my arms. You're beautiful. I love you. For me, you're enough."

"Gajeel, I–"

"If you don't believe me, then I have to show you how beautiful you are."

"Wait, wha–"

But before she would finish her sentence, he leaned closer and pressed his lips to her, successfully shushing her. His kiss was gentle yet demanding, his tongue slowly parting her lips so it would sneak inside and taste her. His hands went to her sides, massaging her gently. His unusual tenderness surprised her but nevertheless she liked it, wrapping her trebling arms around his neck and kissing him with the same desire. It was just so perfect: the way his strong body pressed against her own petite one, the way his tongue danced with her while his strong arms embraced her… it was all so perfect.

"Was that enough?" Gajeel asked her when he finally pulled away, resting his forehead against her. "You're beautiful and there's no other woman that I'll want in my life. I love you. Is everything fine now?"

"It is" Levy told him and he smiled, brushing his nose against her. "And I love you too."

One smirk lit up his face and he kissed her again. This time it was more demanding and before she could let herself enjoy it, he broke it and trailed kisses to her neck. Moans of pleasure escaped her mouth one after another and she dug her nails into his scalp, bringing his head closer. His hands moved and quickly took of her shirt, soon followed by her bra. If her hands weren't tangled in his hair she would use them to cover herself like every time. She felt his lips lifting from her skin as he looked up at her, love sparking in these deep crimson eyes.

"I wish you were able to see how beautiful you are" he said and his hands gently squeezed her soft mounds, earning another moan. "Is that what you're worried about? Your breasts? I don't understand. Don't you know how perfectly they are? Just enough to fit in my palm." He pinched her right nipple between his thumb and index finger, making her squirm. "I love them. I like to squeeze them because they're just too soft and sensitive and you squirm every time I do it, like you did now." He chuckled and leaned, catching the left nipple in his mouth and gently sucking on in. "And the taste is just amazing."

Gajeel took his time playing with her breasts until they were covered with his love marks and saliva. His mouth went lower, kissing her abdomen and sticking his tongue in her bellybutton. His lips touched the waistline of her jeans and he took them off too, along with her white panties and there she was, completely naked.

"Pure perfection." He placed few kisses on her inner thighs and moved to her throbbing center. Levy felt his fingers caressing her dripping slit yet not entering. "Now let's make you feel even better, right?"

Not giving her time to answer, he leaned and licked her, making her writhe under him. The torture continued as he used only his tongue to satisfy her, taking her to the familiar high and pushing her over the edge, making her scream his name on top of her lungs.

"Beautiful…" Levy heard him whisper as she lied under him, breathless and covered with sweat and saliva. The mischievous spark was in his eyes again. "So, so beautiful…"

"Main act?" she asked when she finally was able to breath.

The grin on his face told her the truth.

"Sometimes you're too smart for your own good, love."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there, guys! I'm sorry I wasn't able to write notes before - I was just too tired.**

 **That's the shortest shot by now, but it's that way because I'm very tired. I'm happy you liked this storry. Now, more for this AU will be explained in day 7, Seduction. The events here happens around one year after these in Seduction.**

 **Side note: Look at the surename I chose for Levy here. It would be like... peek for my other stories. In most of them she have the same surename.  
Side note 2 (hint if you need for the first one): In this story, on of the tattoos Levy have is a black panther on her left thigh.**

 **Word count: 944**

* * *

"So you want it on your back, right?"

"Mhm…"

Gajeel sighed and looked at the sketchbook in his hands. On it was drew one big, midlevel style dragon with outspread wings and long tail, curving its end. Looking before him, he sized his girlfriend's back. She was so tiny… and that was absolutely cute. He gently placed his hand between her shoulder blades, trying to figure out the width of her shoulders. Her soft, caramel colored skin was warm under his palm and he had to hold back from letting his hands to wander through her petite yet curvaceous body.

"Gajeel? Is everything alright?" her sweet voice caressed his pierced ears and he opened his eyes, mentally scolding himself for being such a pansy. "If you don't feel like doing it, there's no problem, we can–"

"Everything's fine, Shortstuff. Now stop worrying your little pretty head and let me finish this, kay?" he answered, making her giggle. She was so, so adorable, it was just illegal. "Hmm… The wings will cover big amount of your back. And the tail will end somewhere like your waist. Is that fine? Or you want me to make it smaller?"

"It's fine, dummy" Levy said and brushed one cerulean lock behind her ear. "I like it. And, for colors, I want it in black and silver, with crimson for the eyes of the dragon. Kay?"

This time it was his turn to laugh as he leaned and kissed the nape of her neck, making her squeak. It was cute and he put his hand on her thin waist, keeping her balance so she wouldn't fall back over him. Which he wouldn't mind that much… After all, being in relationship with such attractive woman was pain in the ass when you have work to do. Especially when she's the person you have to work on.

"Show off, aren't you?" he mockingly asked, leaning slightly and biting her right ear. "Not like I don't like it. Everyone will know you're mine."

"Yes, I am." She leaned her head back and looked him, the molten gold of her eyes peeking through long thick lashes. "The same way you're so possessive."

And suddenly she stood up, kicking the little chair away. It was fun to look up at her – it didn't happened often and Gajeel couldn't help but stare at her beautiful body. Her choice of clothes today was neck-tied backless yellow tank top and blue shorts, her messy cerulean hair tied in ponytail. Sweat from the long day of work was dripping on her skin, making the art on her caramel skin to gleam from the dull light of the lamp. Legs, arms, belly – all beautifully tattooed. All in her looked so innocent at first sight, but when you focus you're able to see how… how perfect she was.

But the perfection of his girlfriend didn't helped him to feel less confused.

"Where are ya going on, Shorty?"

"Where are we going on" Levy corrected him and winked at him. "Oh, come on, dragon boy. Do you think I'm that silly?" She took his hand and without using much force, leaded him to sit on the little couch. "I'm not blind either. It's obvious you're drooling. So… I decided to help you!"

She walked to the front and turned the sight "Open" so it read "Closed" then pulled the curtains so no one was able to see anything.

"That's better!" she clapped her hands and turned back at him, mischievous spark in her beautiful eyes.

"Umm… Lev, what are you doing?" He asked when she sat on his lap, not even bothering to look away from her.

"Getting the stress of" she explained as she fingered the bow that kept her top together. "It was long day for both of us… Right?"

He was going to answer, but then she finally pulled the string and the yellow fabric fell, exposing her chest. His mouth fell open at the sight and the little devilish smirk on her plump soft pink lips didn't help either.

"You twice– no, thrice goddamned minx!" His hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her mouth in a kiss, receiving soft moan of pleasure. Her perfectly shaped C-cup sized breasts pressed against his chest and he had to hold himself back as her tongue teased his. It was unexpected, but with that woman you have always to expect the unexpected. It was fun, though. "Tease" he whispered against her lips when they parted.

"Only for you" she whispered back, her fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. "Can I?"

"Why you even bother to ask?"

She laughed at his answer and took of his sleeveless black shirt, sliding her palms up and down his bare chest and letting her crimson-painted nails to follow the lines of few of his tattoos. Her hands reached his neck again and wrapped around it as she looked at him, lust sparking at these lovely golden orbs. These sinfully plump lips curved into devilish smirk as she pressed her body to his and grounded her hips at his.

"Ready for play?" the bluenette asked, her voice barely above whisper.

"I'm always ready" he told her and captured her sweet little mouth again.

Indeed to be said, the people who walked past the little tattoo studio "Venom" that night heard strange noises. The next day it wasn't open and neither the owner Gajeel Redfox nor his petite co-worker and girlfriend Levy Extalia were seen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Set in the same AU as the sin Envy from my "Seven Times", but around 3 years and half before it. Enjoy!**

 **Word count:1,146**

* * *

Levy looked at the little mirror and frowned, her hands going to her neck. Many bright red bite marks decorated her delicate pale skin along with one slightly bigger and almost black under her left ear. Gently, she ran her index finger over few of them just to test the feeling. One slight sigh escaped her mouth and she covered it before she could get too loud and/or someone could hear her. Her marks were too fresh and too sensitive. She thought of covering them with some make up, but decided against it – it was too hot today, she would sweat a lot and ruin it. So she just let her hair down and hoped no one would see it as she tied the apron around her waist and walked out the restroom, ready for eight hours of dealing with annoying customers and even more annoying co-workers.

* * *

 _Five minutes._

Only five minutes and Levy was going to be free.

It wasn't like she disliked her workplace. It just was in her nature. Being a werewolf and all, she hated being held somewhere. And it was almost 7 PM, for crying out loud! Finally the temperature outside was bearable and she wanted nothing more than few hours in the park with her mate and then…

Few loud coughs interrupted her planning and she looked at the man standing on the other side of the counter. Long black hair pulled into high ponytail, few drops sweat sliding down his perfectly tanned bronze skin… Ah, pure perfection. Levy bit down her lower lip and looked at the man - regular customer.

"The usual" he said, his voice low and caressing her ears.

The bluenette turned around to make his order as fast as possible so she could get out of the goddamned coffee shop sooner than later. It was simple – two cups of pure black coffee without sugar with a little cream and milk, turned into ice coffees because of the hot weather. Her hands moved fast and after three minutes the cups were on the counter. The clock read 6:59 PM. _Only one minute more and I'll be free._

He gave her the money for his order and she put them down in the same second the clock's hand moved. One victory smile appeared on her lips and she quickly untied her apron, threw it somewhere, took her bad and walked (almost jumped) away from behind the counter. Ah, sweet freedom.

Without second thoughts, she ran through the open door of the coffee shop and inhaled the slightly cooler air outside. The sun was already went to the west side of the sky but it was high enough to give her few hours before she had to go home.

"Hey, Lev, are you trying to run away from me?"

The bluenette stopped in her tracks and one small smile curved her lips. She turned her head on the side almost the same instant one of the coffee cups she just made was placed in her hand.

"To run away from you? More like to run into you and to knock you down on the ground."

Levy smiled at the person on her right which appeared to be the same extremely attractive man she ogled while making his order, also known as Gajeel Redfox or the idiot how took her heart away.

"Like you can knock me down, Shorty" he mocked her and took her hand, lacing their finders. "And the last time don't count. You caught me off guard."

"Yeah, whatever helps you to sleep every night~!"

* * *

One hour later, the couple were sitting happily on their favorite place: in the roots of one big, old oak tree with its crown hiding them from the setting sun's light. The coffee was drunk long ago and the two werewolves were cuddling peacefully. Levy was sitting in Gajeel's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers buried into his mane of hair when she felt something warm touching her neck.

"Hmm…" Gajeel's whisper caressed her ears. "I didn't make enough marks the last night… Mind of I finish my work now?"

"G-Gajeeeel~!" she moaned slightly when he let his tongue to taste her. "Don't… we're in public…"

"No one is watching, Lev." He let his sharp canines graze her skin and she clenched her hands into fists, trying to muffle her moans into his hair. "So sensitive…"

She felt his hand traveling lower until it reached the hem of her shorts and slid under then denim fabric. His fingers brushed over her clothed womanhood and she moaned again, this time louder. He bit her once, not hard so it could break the skin but enough to make her feel the pressure and to enjoy it while his fingers pushed her panties away and entranced her. The bluenette wasn't sure how to describe his acting: enjoyment or torture. She wanted him to stop and in the same time she knew she wouldn't let him to do it. Her back arched when his free hand landed on her chest, squeezing her breasts through her tank top. Torture, definitely torture. Biting her lower lip she continued to moan until he took of his hand.

"Why did you stop?" Levy asked and looked at the black-haired man, lust glazing her eyes.

"Didn't you wanted me to stop because we're in public?" Gajeel chuckled and raised his fingers so they were on the same level as their face and parted the index and the middle finger so she could see the string between them. "Do you see that, sweetie?"

She blushed hard and looked away as the warmth spread down to her neck and upper chest. His fingers touched her lower lip and she had to hold back. He wanted her to do it, but she wouldn't. Not, not today. She could stay still and continue play hard to get until–

"Come on, Levy." His whisper sounded like purr in her ear – he knew how aroused she get every time he said her name like that – and she melted. "Do it for me."

The bluenette opened her eyes and after giving him one shy look, opened her mouth and sucked on his fingers, tasting herself. Thanks god no one was near them, or it would be really embarrassing. As she flicked her tongue around his fingers, the bluenette half-opened her eyes and looked at her mate through her thick lashes, even darker red covering her cheeks.

He finally pulled his fingers out of her mouth with light 'pop' sound and looked at her, crimson eyes feel with want and need.

"Here. Now. I don't care if someone see us."

There was a reason werewolves used to live away from other people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happening the night before the sin Sloth in "Seven times".**

 **Word count: 1,269**

* * *

The silence embracing them were comfortable, interrupted only by the few times their horses snorted. Levy knew she had to keep calm and to focus on the leather reins in her trembling hands, but she just couldn't. Every little sound from around her caused her to jump on the saddle. Aurum, the golden mare she was riding - wedding gift from her parents-in-law - was as scared as much as she was, if not even more. She could feel the poor horse's innocent eyes were drifting to the large black destrier in front of them and if she had to the honest, the maiden completely understood her new animal friend. Like his owner, Shadow was all scary and rough from outside, but she was completely sure the battle horse had soft inner side - like his rider.

"Calm down" low, gruff yet gentle voice whispered in her ear as one calloused hand was placed on her back, right between her shoulder blades. "You're shaking like leaf, wife. It would end soon. We're almost there."

She only nodded and closed her eyes under the blindfold who covered her beautiful golden eyes. As the dragon people's customs said, when the groom leaded his bride to their white bed - the place where they had to spend their wedding night and, if they want, their honeymoon - she had to be blindfolded. Wendy explained her it was because in the past, men used to steal their brides. As south woman, in the beginning Levy thought things like that were ridiculous, but now she found herself enjoying the mystery of the atmosphere as her husband tried to calm her down from her anxiety.

"I'm fine, Gajeel" she whispered back and trembled when his hand traveled from her back to her face as he caressed her cheek softly. "I'm serious. Don't worry for me."

The familiar sound of his laugh caressed her ears and she felt warmth covering her freckled cheeks as she turned her head to the side. The warmth of his hand did miracles to her skin in the cold night and her trembling stopped slightly. She was still nervous though - more than anything she wanted to calm down and to be confident as highborn lady like her would, but she just couldn't make herself stop worrying for what would happen.

"We're here" Gajeel suddenly said and she had to yank Aurum's reins. "There, there, girl. Let me get my woman, okay?"

Levy couldn't see what he was doing but she felt his calloused fingers on the back of her head and then the blindfold around her eyes fell. She blinked few times to adjust herself to soft light of the torches around something that looked like big white tent. He looked - for first time, down - at her husband who stood next to her horse, his free hand gently laid on the mare's golden skin, stroking the nervous animal. The bluenette smiled shyly at him and he wrapped his hands around her thin waist, helping her to un-mound. He didn't let her to step on the ground though - his arms moved on her back and legs and he carried her in, bridal style.

"What about the horses?" she asked when he pulled the white fabric away and let it fell back on its place when he walked in. Her eyes looked around the tent - big poufy bed with white sheets and big wooden closet were the only furniture in. She guessed the food and clothes they would (or more like would not) need were in the closet... and the bed was for the more important thing. "Wouldn't they run?"

"Don't worry, love" he said and put her down on her trembling feet, his burning crimson eyes don't leaving her body even for a second. "They're trained. They won't go anywhere nor interrupt us." His fingers caressed her sides and she shivered. "Now relax and take deep breaths. Everything is going to be okay."

The bluenette didn't know what she lover more - they fact he knew how nervous and worried she was and still tried to help her or the fact his eyes locked with hers and never leaved them after that second, as his hands ran up and down her body. His touched was so light, like he was caressing her with feather, and she loved it. Nothing too gropey, light enough for her to not feel embarrassed but still pleasurable enough make her like it. His hands rested on her waist again for few seconds and then pulled away the golden belt that held all layers of her dress' skirt. She remeberd how much time it took for the maids to put them all and how fast her husband pulled them away and was going to tell him, but then everything dissappeared from her mind the second his lips touched her own.

He had kissed her few times before, of course, so it weren't their first kiss. Yet, it just felt so... so different. It was good kind of different, though. On of his hands still rested on her waist while was cupping her cheek in order to pull her closer. Hesitating slightly, the bluenette wrapped her own arms around his neck, moving her lips against his. She wanted badly to unbraid his hair and to see it wild just like that time back in the hidden hot baths under the palace.

When they parted, the newly wed couple looked at each other, panting heavily. Levy let her hands rest on his wide shoulders as Gajeel smiled at her - that breath-taking, heart-stopping smile - and pressed his forehead to her, breathing labored the same way she did.

"I never had the time to tell you how beautiful you are, love." His hands slid gently down her body and he yanked the free sleeves on her arms and left them fall on the ground. He moved to her shoulders and pulled away the light silky cloak, followed by her bridal veil and the flower crown on her head. "How... ethereal."

She blushed again, red covering her pale skin. She stood only in short, strapless white dress to the middle of her thigh - the base of her beautiful wedding dress. Gajeel took her in his arms again and put her on the bed, her back facing him. He ran his fingers thought her silky cerulean hair and let a soft moan so close to her ear that his lips touched her earlobe. He worked slowly, taking his time to get the flowers - maily roses and lilies - out of her hair and to undid what her maids had did. When he was done, his hands went down and slid the dress off her body, leaving her bare to his touching with only white patch of fabric covering her womanhood.

"Don't worry" his words calmed her down as his lips lied kiss after kiss on her back, shoulders and neck, making her shiver but also chutch the sheets and moan softly. "I will not force you to go anything you don't want."

Levy only nodded and blushed even more when he sucked one place on her neck, making her throw her head back and moan louder. His hands moved to her front and cupped her chest, squeezing them and then pinching the nipples. Heat started consuming her and she wanted nothing more than to scream his name.

"Shh, love." His voice sounded in her ears again, teasingly. "We have to go slow, remember?"


	7. Chapter 7

It was strange how much he needed her and how much he denied he feel something for her that is more than just simple sexual attraction. It was surprising how much he wanted her in his life and how much he tried to avoid her every following day. It was confusing how much he desired to feel full and how much he tried to ignore the fact she was the only one who managed to fill the hole in him only with smile and laugh.

It was awful how much he wanted to feel her in his arms and how much he tried to tell himself she deserve something better than the shitbag he was yet he secretly wanted to spend every little second around that little ray of sunshine also known as Levy Extalia, the most perfect woman lived on this goddamned world.

Daughter of a police inspector – a military veteran – and a lawyer, with warm smile, big golden eyes and heart as big and golden as them, she stepped in his little tattoo studio, and with that, in his life, lost balance over herself and fell on the floor within the first seconds of their meeting. Even from the second he saw her blue dyed hair and the red glasses she wore, Gajeel had decided she's a strange bird. Part of him was going to tell her she probably had mistaken the place, but then she calmly asked him if he's the one who had made ask for a tattoo artist and if she was allowed to start from tomorrow. The joy in her big eyes enchanted him and he knew she stole his heart even before he knew her name.

Gajeel shook his head from the thoughts and opened the door of their shared apartment, Scorpions' "Send Me An Angel" flowed into his sensitive ears. The fact she shared the same taste of music with him surprised him, but soon the man learned to expect surprises from that woman. Everything in her was different from what it looked like, and that was one of the many things he loved for her.

Not like she was going to know he loved her.

"Here I am… Will you send me an angel?" Her heavenly voice mixed with the solo singer's vocals and Gajeel stopped dead on his spot, drinking the sight of beauty before him. Why would she ask for an angel, he wondered, if she already is one? His eyes ran through her petite yet sinfully perfect body, carefully scanning every part. Soft skin with the color of caramel, decorated with the cutest freckles the world ever knew. Long – consider to her five feet nothing short height – and slender legs, bare to his hungry eyes. Perfectly shaped wide hips, embraced by simple black shorts who did nothing to hide her sweet backside but wrapped tightly around it and suddenly his trousers felt ways too tight. White sleeveless crop top was the only thing covering her fine C-cup sized breasts (he suddenly saw that little fact while doing the laundry) aside the temping red bra which straps were visible through the simple white fabric. Long blue hair fell like a waterfall on freckle-covered shoulders and back, her eyes closed and her thick lashes touched her sweet cheeks, soft pink lips opened as she hummed along with the melody. "Here I am…"

"In the land of the morning star…" His gruff, low voice was in sharp contrast with her own sweet one and he laughed when she jumped from her place, dropping the hairbrush she used as mic.

"Gajeel! You surprised me!" She tried to pout at him for interrupting her singing session, but the huge smile on her lips told him otherwise. "Welcome home!"

He would never tell her how much he loved the way his name sounded when she said it, or the how much he loved the fact she always welcomed him. Their mutual friends used to tease them about acting like married couple and because of that she called him pansy nicknames two months. Two fucking months. But nevertheless he loved every single second from them. Levy giggled and stood up, wrapping her arms around him in quick yet warm hug and he felt her breasts pressing against his chest. Fucking tease.

Luckily for both of them, she quickly pulled away and sent him a bright, heart-warming smile. Ruck, how much he wanted to kiss her right now. Instead, he folded his arms across his chest and sent her one playful grin.

"Don't surprise me like that again, or the Hugging Monster will attack you, Shortstuff." He reached his arms out like to catch her but she dodged half-heartedly, giggling. "Run away, but you know you can't hide from me!"

"Hmm... Don't act so cockily, Hugging Monster" the bluenette scoffed, mischievous spark playing in her beautiful eyes. "You can't catch me!"

"Are you sure?"

She didn't answer, just stuck her tongue out and ran away. He quickly followed her around the whole apartment. In normal case he would be faster, but all stuff around she was better because of her size. Finally she disappeared into one of the room. Gajeel knew it - it was his bedroom. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he mentally cursed as he chased her. There were thousands of times when he wanted to drag her in the same bedroom and make her his, but he never did. When he finally entered the room, he slamed the door shut behind him and looked at his prey. Levy was resting her back against a wall, looking at him breathless.

"Well, it looks like I caught you" he said and put his arms on either sides of her head, breathing labored the same way she did. His eyes locked with hers and he found himself falling in these deep golden orbs. He unconsciously leaned forward until his lips were mere inches away from hers. He wanted to kiss her so much, to feel the sweet strawberry taste of her lip gloss... And then he realized what he was doing and quickly pulled away, making one step back. "I'm... I'm sorry for that, Lev."

He expected her to laugh, or to blush or to hide her beautiful face in embarrassment like did when someone thought they were a couple. Not to yell at him.

But she did.

"For what are you sorry? For chasing me? Or for almost kissing me?" She didn't give him time to answer and let herself collapse on the floor with her back against the wall. "Are you blind or I'm so unappealing you don't want me? Hell, I thought you would at least react, but nooo! It looks like the short bluenette isn't enough for the big bad dragon!" She sighed. "I was practically giving myself on a silver plate and nothing! Fucking nothing! Can't you see I'm trying to seduce you? Can't you see how much I want to be with you, you stupid brainless idiot?!"

She was seducing him. Levy was fucking seducing him. How he haven't realized earlier?

Gajeel walked to the petite bluenette and kneel before her.

"Hey, Lev" he said, trying to catch her attention. "If I knew you were seducing me, you would be fucked into oblivion by now."

Well, at least his words took her attention. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something - probable to yell at him again - but he took the chance and placed his lips against hers, successfully shushing her. After the first seconds of shock she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her sweet little tongue to dance with his own. Her beautiful body was pressing against his in way who aroused him and he knew he wasn't going to last any longer.

"Let's take that to the bed before you go from Hugging Monster to a different type of monster" Levy said when they parted, her lips inch away from his.

"Roger, ma'am."

* * *

 **sorry for being late... I had some work to do. That happens in the same AU as day 4!**


End file.
